Mistakes and Regrets
by Olympia5000
Summary: I suck at summaries. I truly do. But caution, this is NOT a Leo/Percy fic. I know, I know. "but it says Leo/Percy Romance at the bottom. Well it's not. Trust me I love that pairing I really do. I write that pairing. But for this story I wanted to change it up. There is nothing really left to say but read and Review... Oh and enjoy. This is also Drama.
1. Chapter 1

**_I hope this story is good! Kidding I have been working on this forever. See ya at the bottom._**

* * *

Chapter 1

Percy POV

" my boyfriend has a car." Jessica Chimble said

" well my boyfriend has a British accent." Courtney Jones said.

" well my boyfriend fucks both of yours. In fact here he comes now." said 16 year old Leo Valdez. Him and his friends were all standing around at their lockers at lakeville high school for the trouble minds. Meaning they had all done something wrong. Leo was a very good liar so when the Blake Ross the captain of the foot ball team and the straightest guy in the whole school, came walking down the hall. Neither of them believed Leo. Until they stopped at Leo's locker to pick him up an walk him to their next class. Both Jessica and Courtney knew that Leo didn't have the same boyfriend for more than a week. But how he managed to get the straightest guy to go out with was crazy. I bet you his little blond bitch of a girlfriend was mad as hell. Oh by the way, I'm Percy. Percy Jackson. I'm a junior here at lakeville. I don't really know why I'm here. I'm not troubled.I'm a really quiet, really shy in the closet bookworm. I think I'm here because it was the closest high school to my house.

" whoo" I said to myself In a relieved way. Thank god Leo went away. If he saw me looking at him well... let's just say that Leo is the queen bitch of the school. Even worse than the blonds! He drops guys like rain drops. There are even rumors that he is a drag queen. But all those things, all those whispers only make me more attracted to him. Yeah now I know what you are thinking. How is a shy bookworm like you gonna end up with the queen. Well that's just it. I'm not. There is no possible way. At all.

* * *

_**hope you liked. Review! See you next chapter.**_

_**Next chapter-**_

**_"I have One friend at this school. There's just one thing..."_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I ****_had _****to put this chapter out fast. The first one is so...so. Whatever. I love making OC's especially one like this one. See ya at the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Percy POV

* * *

" shut up Riley." I said to him as we walked down the hall. Riley Harkem the only real friend i've made at this school. There was only one thing off about him...

" look there's your drag queen now." he said in his high voice.

" at least he's not a tranny." I said. That's right he's a tranny. Gave himself the name Riley. He says it's unisex. He real name is Peter. He's in this school because, he used to get in a lot of fights and was abused by his dad for being who he is. He still snaps at anyone who even tries to call him Peter. Another fun fact is that he has a load of facial piercings. Angel bites, snake bits, one right above his upper lip, a spot for a ring, an eyebrow ring, a nose ring, a normal ear piercing, a cartilage piercing a Marilyn Monroe piercing and that little spot on your ear that's shaped like a triangle, he's got that pierced too.

" Percy, darling, you know I prefer sweet transvestite." he said and started humming the song.

" did you watch rocky horror again last night?" I asked

" of course I did." he replied. That's when everything went wrong. I took my eyes off of where I was going for just a second and BOOM! I crash right into Leo.

" OMG! I am so sorry" I said getting up and then leaning down to help him up.

" do not touch me." he said looking up. Anger in his face. I was getting scared. Then suddenly his expression changed.

" I...I mean. Umm...thank you." he said letting me help him up.

" you welcome." I replied. Relived he didn't rip my head off.

" see you 'round, hot shot." he said winking and then walked away. Only then did I notice that I was shaking. Really hard.

" omg Percy! Riley said moving over to me in one quick move.

" did you just see that?" I asked

" of course I did. He didn't kill you. And the way his face softened when he saw how scared you were. It's love I tell you. Love!" Riley said. All to loudly.

" quiet down Pe...Riley." I said accidentally slipping.

" what did you just say?" He asked, face turning into a tomato.

" didn't mean to." I whispered. There was nothing I could do now.

" thought so." he said and marched off. Great now he won't be talking to me for the rest of the day. Riley is like a bomb that never stops ticking. One wrong move and you can make him explode. Thats why I'm attracted to him.

* * *

**ok so yeah had to put that one out. If you don't see the problem then ask me a question in a review. Did you like Riley? Yes or no? Leave you amswer in a review. See ya next chapter! **

**Chapter 3-**

**Is really small so...yeah.**


	3. Chapter 3

So technology hates me, well WiFi hates me. Hope you like this chapter.

-$-$this is a line break-)-$$)/?;:/;(;:

Chapter 3

Leo POV

" did you see how cute he was!" Jessica said smiling.

" yeah totally." Courtney replied.

" girls, girls by the end if the day, he will be mine." I said closing my locker and starting my search for the little hot shot.

-/;-)/;/$$;&/

That was short. There will be another chapter following this one almost immediately. See ya next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**so this chapter at one point hardly makes since. I hope you enjoy though. See ya at the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Percy POV

When I closed my locker and turned to leave school ( it was the end of the school day) I saw someone unexpected there.

" I am really sorry about earlier." I said in a quiet voice. Standing there in front of me was Leo and the plastics (that's what Riley and I like to call them).

" it's no problem. No harm ,no foul, no bruise" he said quoting the princess diaries. " I was just wondering if maybe saturday you would wanna..." I never got to hear the end of what he was saying cause Riley came running down the hallway. " ok so I've decided to forgive you early, cause I really need your help on what to wear to my date tonight..." he said bounding over to me.

" oh...it's the tranny." Leo said haughtily.

" at least I'm not a drag queen" Riley replied. He was using the voice. The one that clearly meant back off. But Leo kept going.

" the queen in me is only half time. You on the other hand your stuck like that forever, Riley. Or no what was it Peter." Leo replied with a smug look on his face. I could practically see the steam combat from his ears.

" don't call me that." Riley replied. Almost growling.

" still having Daddy trouble Peter. Or is he in jail or better yet dead. Just like mummy." Leo retorted surprising both Riley and me. We taught everyone knew Riley lived with me, because yeah his dad is in jail and his mom, his mom is dead. Riley NEVER talks about his mom and hates it when people do. You could tell Riley knew he was gonna lose this battle. His defenses were lowering. He had no more fight in his eyes.

" Percy make him stop." he whimpered to me.

" hey hot shot tell your little friend to get the hell outta here." Leo said to me. Uh oh. This was not good. The most popular kid in school in is my crush or my best friend who is also my crush. I made the wrong choose.

" Riley um Leo and I were having a conversation." I said. Pain in my face.

" oh I see how it is. You are so not forgiven. You will never be forgiven." he said walking away. Probably to my moms car.

" so like I was saying." Leo started like nothing had just happened.

" my girls and I are having a party Saturday and I need a date." he said

I pointed to myself. " me?" I asked

" only if you want to of course. But yes you."

" sure, sure I would love to go with you." I replied

" see you then hot shot." Leo said and walked off. I turned the other way to get to my car. Where Riley was probably steaming and planning what to say to me.

* * *

**yeah so yeah. Review! See ya next chapter.**

**Chapter 5 preview-**

But I don't except defeat easily. I'm gonna burn that drag queen to the ground. If its the last thing I do.


	5. Chapter 5

**I love all of my reviewers and right now there is only one I think. this this chapter is for you zazafona! Hope you all like it see us at the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Riley POV **

" stupid bastard." I said slamming my locker. He chose that brat. Over me! His brother! I may not be his real brother but for Percy that's low. Well there's nothing I can do about it now. But I don't except defeat easily. I'm gonna burn that drag queen to the ground. If its the last thing I do.

**Percy POV **

When I got into the car Riley, wasn't there as I had expected.

" where's Riley Hun?" my mom asked.

" well he and I got into a fight, I thought he would be here but, I don't know where he went now." I replied.

" well do you think we should go...never mind. Here he comes." she said pointing to the school doors. I turn my head and see Riley. Fierce as ever. He had such a determined expression on his face. I admit. I was scared. I had never scene such a look on his face before. When Riley got into the car he shot me a disgusted look and then started telling my mom about his day. Not looking at me once.

* * *

**Yes I know another short chapter. I'm sorry please don't kill me**

**With the pitchforks. So yeah I think the chapters get longer so be patient with me! Anyway, see ya next chapter!**

**Chapter 6 preview**

**" I just want what's best for you." bullshit.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I love writing this story. I hope you love reading it! And I keepfront getting to mention this is AU. For all y'all who didn't know. Cya at the bottom.**

**Warning some things in this chapter make no since.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Riley POV

" see you in a while Sally." I said telling her that I had a date tonight at 7:00.

" o.k. Don't stay out to late, no drinking and keep it clean." Sally said giving me a stern look.

" I never go that far." I replied. " I can't. If they ever found out WHO I really was or WHAT I really am..." I said trailing off.

" oh honey. You know what I say. If he doesn't love you for you then he doesn't love you at all." Sally said. Words to live by.

When I got to mine and percy's room to get ready for a date, Percy was sitting there he looked like he was waiting for me. I ignored him and walked over to my (Pink!) (as in the colour) closet to find something to wear. I started pulling out clothes at a random and holding them up to see if they look good. If they didn't I threw them on my bed.

" you should wear the pink tank top, with your short jean shorts. I know how much you like that outfit." I heard Percy say. I really like that outfit but I'm still mad at him so..." why do care." I asked coldly not looking at him.

" because I want what's best for you." he said quietly. BullShit.

" if you wanted what was best for me, you would have stood up for me earlier, in my time of need. They were talking about my mom Percy and they kept calling me that name. The one HE gave me. And all so you could go to a stupid party with Valdez on Saturday. " Percy snapped his head up and looked at me wide eyed and full of shock.

" thought so. You weren't even gonna tell me where you." I said trying not to turn around and snap his silly little neck. As I finished getting ready (baby blue shirt and jean shorts. Not the ones Percy suggested mind you). I picked up a pair of drag queen heels trying to decide if they go with what I am wearing. I decide against it cause Michael (my boyfriend :) )doesn't know my secret and decide to wear my pair of secret wedge converse. As I turn to leave I hear Percy mutter the most awful thing he could ever say to anyone especially me.

" I hope he takes your precious little viginity."

I turned around so fast I thought I snapped my neck.

" what the hell is your problem?" I asked. " what do you have against me all of a sudden?" I yelled in his face. OMG! I don't believe he just said that to me. He hung his head in shame." you little bastard. I HATE you!" I said running out the room and trying not to cry. I pull myself to get her to say one last good-bye to Sally and then grab my skate board (now you are thinking "omg a tranny who can skate board") and make my way to the mall (where my date is) and also more importantly to get away from Percy.

* * *

**yeah... Hope you liked it leave a review.**

Next chapter:

" if he tries to touch you, kiss you anything. Come home right away. I'm not mad any more and I really do care about your safety trust me, one of his touches and your gone forever."


	7. Chapter 7

**yeah another update! I update this story ****_a lot_**** if you ask me. Hope you enjoy! See ya at the bottom!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Percy POV

A few days passed and it was Saturday. Nothing exciting happened during the rest of the week except for Riley. He still wasn't talking to me. He was really mad. I don't know why. Maybe he was jealous. But that would never happen. He doesn't like me.

" why the hell are you staring at me?" he had asked. Truth was I didn't know. So now that today is Saturday I'm dreading it. I also really need to get dressed but Riley is up there. Whatever. I have to man up. I started climbing the stairs to my room. When I got in there I saw I was correct in Riley being up there but he wasn't mad. He was really upset. I sat down next to him on the bed. And gave him a hug. I saw he had a picture of his mother in his hand.

" Promise me something." he whispered putting the picture down and looking up at me. I nodded.

" if he tries to touch you, kiss you anything. Come home right away. I'm not mad any more and I really do care about your safety trust me, one of his touches and your gone forever." he said shakily.

" what do you mean trust me?" I asked not mad but really confused.

" we dated." he said sadly.

" did he..." I asked raising an eyebrow.

" no he didn't, I never let him. So please if he does something that upsets you come home." Riley pleads.

" o.k. Now will you help me find clothes to wear." I said raising up.

" Hell yes even if it Valdez, I can't have my friend or brother for that matter walking around looking like the homeless." he said with a small laugh. I smiled happy that we had made up.

" I do not dress like the homeless." I said laughing.

" yes you do."

* * *

**so that was kinda short. But come on people I update almost every day. Hope you liked it! Reviews are always welcome. **

**Chapter 8 preview:**

I sat there and let out the biggest groan ever. Gosh my life is crapped up!

**See you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning this story contains jealuos Percy. See ya at the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Percy POV

Let's just say at the party, I had a great time, saw Leo kissing some other dude at the end of it and immediately went home. When I got there I was already in a bad mood but, when I saw my mom and Riley and his boyfriend of 3 months sitting on the couch watching some movie, it only got worse. I marched upstairs and slammed the door shut. Seconds after I heard a pair of dainty, girly feet walk up the stairs.

" go away Riley I don't want to talk to you right now." I said looking at him.

" well I wanna talk to you. What happened tonight?" he asked. I sighed and sat up.

" I saw Leo kissing some other guy and left." I answered.

" wow" was all Riley said.

" well instead of sitting up here and moping, we are watching remember the titans, so if you want you can come down and watch it with us." Riley said running his upper arm. His nervous spot. Why was he nervous?

" thanks but I'm ok up here for now." I said. He threw a pillow at me.

" have fun." and he left.

I sat there and let out the biggest groan ever. Gosh my life is crapped up!

* * *

_**so yes it was short. But the others have been long. Hope you liked it. Leave a review! **_

_**Chapter 9 preview:**_

"You can go ahead and tell the whole school for all I care like Valdez hasn't done that already."


	9. Chapter 9

**this is the ninth chapter! I can't remember what happens! Joking! Hope you like it! See ya at the bottom!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Riley POV

So it's been 2 months since Percy was at that party. I'm glad he had a good time and Leo didn't try to take his virginity. Well ok he probably did try but it's good Percy said no.

" where are we going Michael." I asked my boyfriend. Michael Dawson, cutest boy around, well except for...but that's not important.

" we need to talk." he said stopping abruptly. We were in the woods on the path to my house after school, that we had made together.

" what is it?" I asked

" who are you? Really?" he asked

" you know who I am." I replied laughing.

" no I don't. Apperantly. Since when did you have a pair of 9 inch drag queen heels?" what? How did he know that. Then he pulled them out of his bag. They were a pair I had just gotten. Soft pink peep toe.

" have you been going through my stuff?" I asked. " and how do you know those are mine. Sally could have accidentally left them in mine and Percy's room or they could be Percy's."

" Percy doesn't wear a size 4 in women's. You're the only male I know who has size 2 feet in men's." Michael said handing me my shoes.

" is there something you wanna tell me." he kept going.

" you're probably gonna hate me now but... I'm Transgendered." I said looking at the ground.

" Riley, I don't hate you but, this relationship isn't gonna work. You've lied. I would have been ok if you had told me earlier but now..."

" I understand. Just leave ok. Just like everyone else in my life."

" Riley no don't be like that"

" no, no Sally always told me something like this would happen, when I told someone. You can go ahead and tell the whole school for all I care like Valdez hasn't done that already." I said holding back tears. I know I probably wasn't making any since but seriously why did it matter that I was lying to protect myself. Truth is, is that I tried hiding it for a while but that was ruined when Valdez told.

" you were always a drama queen." Michael said

" goodbye Micky, forever." I said pushing him away lightly. He walked away turning back once in a while with a look of guilt on his face.

* * *

**it's a sad day for Riley. For me also. My school is out for the summer. *cry* but that's ok. I have you guys! So leave me pretty reviews! See ya next chapter!**

**P.s. Yes this chapter was up 20 second ago, but I forgot to give you your chapter 10 update:**

**Next chapter:**

" I can't anymore Percy." he said holding up his heels.

**so there it is!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't really know what to say this time... See ya at the bottom!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Percy POV

" mom where's Riley?" I asked her. She was sitting in the couch with a sad look on her face.

" he's upstairs. He just went through a breakup so be gentle with him." she said softly. I nodded and ran upstairs.

I heard him before I saw him. He was sobbing quietly while putting all of his girly things into a bag.

" hey Riley what are you doing?" I asked knowing the answer.

" I can't anymore Percy." he said holding up his heels.

" why?" I asked moving next to him.

" because no body likes me for me. The world hates me." he said tossing the shoes to the ground.

" the world does not hate you. It's just not used to you." I said.

" well I still can't carry on." he said and resumed his work of putting stuff in the bags. I pulled one of the bags away and saw a pair of silver glittery pumps. I pulled them out and showed them to Riley.

" I thought you loved the shoes I got you." I said waving them around.

" I do." he said grabbing them. " I really do. But the world doesn't, the world doesn't like the girl in me. It wants the girl dead." Riley said.

" now who said that?" I asked. Cause that's stupid. Riley being Riley the girl is the best thing that has happened in my life. It's fun to hang out with him and it makes me like him more. " the girl in you, is only one of your many awesome features. And stop messing with that lip ring." I said making him smile.

" thank you." he said a gave me a hug. He was happy again that's all that matters.

" hey" he said letting go. " do you wanna go to the mall tomorrow. It's a Saturday and your mom finally agreed to come with us saying and I quote 'actually I would love to go to the mall. I saw the most amazing pair of shoes at shoe city and I must get them.' " he asked me.

" I would love to go to the mall tomorrow."

" good because, you need new clothes." he said

" Do I still dress like a homeless person?" I asked.

" hell to the yes."

* * *

**Yay! Did you like it? Leave a review! See ya next chapter!**

**Chapter 11 preview:**

**Its shopping time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay next chapter! Anyone wanna see the purge? Sounds scary! This chapter was fun to wright. Hope you like it! See ya at the bottom!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Riley POV

" wow." was all I heard when I came downstairs. I knew immediately what they were talking about. This morning I had put on a nice assemble of a purple tank top, jean short shorts, my silver glittery pumps from last night and to put the icing on the cake I had re-dyed the strip in my hair, which is usually blue, to purple.

" Riley, you look absolutely fabulous." Sally said hugging me good morning.

" thank you. I'm feeling a bit rebellious today." I said taking a seat at the table.

" wow" Percy said again.

" thank you Perce." i said laughing at him.

A few minutes later we were ready to go. We had all gotten up pretty late. We got up around 12:00 and the mall is in manhattan so it gave us plenty of time. That made much more since in my head. Well anyway. Having Sally with us was a totally different experience. She usually just drops us off. She doesn't like to accompany us because she says there are to many teenagers and it's noisy. When she does come with us we have the best time.

" ok where are we going first." Percy asked. Bad chose asking the girls first.

" shoe city" Sally and I said at the same time. When we got there Sally started showing me a bunch of the heels she had liked. One of the pairs were black with studs on one side. I got them of course. I also noticed all the looks I was getting. Mostly from the guys probably thinking I was a legit girl. The thought made me walk a little taller.

" sheesh with those heels on your almost as tall as me." Percy said helping my into a pair of heeled high tops.

" well not all of us can be 5'10." I said. I really liked these too. Hot pink with just a touch of blue in the heel. I almost got those but they were $50. The other pair was just $20. I saw Percy get this look on his face. A look I know well. It was his "make note of this" face. And I also saw him take a picture of the shoes. I know what I'm getting for my birthday.

" Percy." I said as we had left shoe city. " come here" he started to walk over slowly. " just come here." I said laughing. " it's time." I said pointing to possibly the biggest holister, Aeropostale and Abrocombie and Finch joints ever. What surprised me the most was that they were all together.

" this is gonna be worse than shoe city." I heard Percy mutter.

" yes it is."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the store. One by one I went down the line. Percy has no sense of fashion. He picked up the ugliest shirts! Well not everyone could be as awesome as me.

" ok what about this one." he said holding up a grey and black hoodie pop-over thing from Abrocombie and Finch.

" ya know I actually like that one." I said taking the shirt from him.

" oh look who it is, the Tranny and his guard dog." Someone said behind us.

" what do you want Valdez?" I demanded.

" oh nothing, the girls and I were just shopping." he replied.

There must be something else. Valdez is to much of an Ass to just leave it at that.

" oh yeah and to say that Mr. Harkem has finally gotten out of jail." Leo said smirking.

" your lying." I said quietly.

" no I'm not."

" hey Riley did you see the tank tops on sale in... Oh who is this?" Sally said walking up to us with a bunch of clothing bags in her hands.

" Sally meet Leo Valdez." I said watching Sally's face.

" oh so this is the bitch who broke my baby's heart."

OMGod! She did not just cuss!

" yes it is." I said trying not to laugh.

" what the hell are you guys doing harassing my children. That's right go, ya'll have no business talking to my babies." Sally said. Leo and the Plastics walked off so fast it was like they were being chased.

" that's right Sally, go on with your bad self." I said laughing.

" excuse my language." she blushed. I waved it off.

" has my dad really gotten out of jail?" I asked slowly

" no Honey. And if he ever does, I will never let him have you. Now enough of that mopey stuff. Like I was saying earlier. There were these really cute tank tops on sale at aeropostale. There kinda like the one you have on but have glitter and stuff." Sally said

" ok. Let's go.

* * *

**Yay. Hope you liked. Leave reviews! hope I don't have any Grammer mistakes. See ya next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

So I was looking through my story and realized that chapter 11 didn't have a next chapter preview.

* * *

Chapter 12

Riley POV

When we got back to the house I had a bunch of bags and was completely broke.

" that was so much fun Sally and thank you for standing up for me earlier."

" don't mention it. It was nothing." Sally replied.

" we should do something tomorrow also." I said

" what?"

" we should see a movie."

" which one?"

" umm Iron man 3?" I suggested. Taking the bags from Sally.

" I've actually been wanting to see that for a little while."

" what are you guys talking about." Percy said. I whipped around and saw Percy standing about 6inches taller.

" what the... OMG Percy!" I said really looking at him. He was wearing a pair of ill fitting shoes. They were hot pink with blue hints in the heel and looked like converse.

He slipped them off his feet and grabbed a candie's box.

He pushed the box out towards me.

" no" I gasped. They were the exact pair from the mall. " when did you slip away?" I asked

" when you and mom were talking about glittery tank tops. But that doesn't matter. They're yours, take them." Percy said.

" no I can't. You spent so much money on them." I replied.

" I got you the ones your wearing."

" these were on clearance for $8 dollars in Sears. Those were $50." I said

" ok then I'll take them back." he said smirking.

" no, no don't do that." I said taking the shoes from him.

" thought so."

" thank you." I said side hugging him.

* * *

"And. It's. Movie time, movie time, movie time, time, time." I sang. Maybe I shouldn't have had a 12 pack of monster rehab for breakfast this morning.

" gosh girl, calm down." Percy said in the most ghetto voice ever. Hey I didn't say I was the only one who had a pack.

" you are both complete wacko's" Sally said. She didn't have any. " oh by the way Riley you look as fabulous as ever." Sally said taking my hand. She was right. I was feeling bold as ever. This morning I must have been crazy. I put on a long black skirt with a orange tank top and the black studded pumps. All of this I got in the mall yesterday. My hair on the other hand was all natural. Instead of dying it again or something I washed it and got it back to its original copper colour.

" thank you Sally. You look smashing as well." I said. She did. She looked like a teenager instead of a 31 year old woman.

" you helped me find it." she replied looking at her green and blue sundress.

" will you stop with the girl talk already. We gotta go." I heard Percy say.

" coming Darling." I said quickening my pace.

* * *

Once inside the theater, we got our tickets and made our way screening room 6. Like yesterday at the mall I was getting a lot of stairs. I saw a whole bunch of girlfriends hit there guys as they watched me walk by. It made me feel good but not as good as someone else could make me feel...never mind. In the screening room, we practically had the whole place to ourselves. Except for a couple of nerds from school who's names I think are Nick and Ethan.

As we watched the movie, Percy would tell me things about it. Like how they made the suit fly and how they made this look real and that explode. He went quiet for a moment and just then did I realize that his thumb was rubbing my hand. Just then did I realize that his fingers were intertwined with mine.

* * *

**So these last few chapters have been fillers kinda. For a while I didn't have a plot! Now I do thought! So yeah see ya next chapter!**

**Chapter 13 preview:**

They looked so peaceful and they fit together like pieces of a puzzle.


	13. Chapter 13

**I feel like a terrible person! I haven't updated since school got out. But I have a legit reason. Every week since the end of school I have been going to camp and doing odd jobs. Well enough about me and to the story! See you at the bottom!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Sally's POV

" Percy, Riley. Are you guys asleep." I yelled upstairs to them. They better be asleep. It's 12:00 and a school night. Maybe I shouldn't have let them have the big blue cups at sweet frog. Oh well. I didn't get a reply.

" maybe I should go check on them. To make sure they really are asleep." i thought to myself. I quickly made my way up the stairs. " Percy. Riley its time to go to sle..." I said stopping suddenly. In the room was the most adorable sight I have ever set my eyes on. Percy and Riley were asleep together on Percy's bed. Riley was tangled up in Percy's arms. They looked so peaceful and they fit together like pieces of a puzzle. " goodnight" I whispered pulling the covers over them and turning off the lamp.

I softly closed the door. " can't wait to I tell the girls." I said and ran downstairs to get on tiny chat.

* * *

**Sally is not a bad mother... She is a fun One! See you next chapter.**

**Chapter 14 preview:**

"This morning I was feeling vengeful. I wanted to give Valdez a taste of his own medicine."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Suprise!**_** another chapter for my little awesomes! See ya at the bottom!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Riley POV

"ugggh" I said. Then i noticed my surroundings. I was in a bed that wasn't mine and wrapped in someones arms I didn't recognize. My first though screamed RAPIST! Then I heard the snoring. When Percy snores he makes a cute little noise. In from the nose out from the mouth. Sally says its because of his Asthma. I just think its cute. How am I gonna get up? I thought. I started moving very slowly wiggling my way out of his arms. Free! But now I'm cold and wanna go back. Whatever. I take a long time to get ready anyways. This morning I was feeling vengeful. I wanted to give Valdez a taste of his own medicine. I grabbed my box of earrings and made my way to the bathroom.

* * *

An hour later the finished product if me was to be revealed. I was wearing a red lacy tank top with black skinny jeans. A pair of fire engine red stilettos with black lace around the heel and the toe part. I have been dying to wear them since I got them 3 months ago at the thrift shop. Something about them screamed revenge at the moment. To accessorize I had decided to start wearing my piercings again. I had put in my angel bites, an eyebrow ring, and an earring in one of the three piercings on my cartilage. I left my hair it's original colour, instead of dying it black and putting red in it. I had also put on just a tad bit of make-up. Not so much that its over powering but, just enough to make my face glow. I grabbed my bag and started walking downstairs. Why did I get so nervous all of a sudden? When I got downstairs it was all but quiet. Sally dropped a pan and Percy started choking on egg whites. I have been dressing like this all weekend but, never to school.

" oh honey I'm so proud of you." Sally said giving me a hug. There was something else in her voice than just pride. It sounded like she knows something I don't.

" what made you..." Percy started.

" Valdez. I am sick and tired of him treating me the way he does. It's time someone gave him a taste of his own medicine." I said trying not to stomp my foot.

" hallelujah." Percy mumbled into his cereal. I smiled at him remembering this morning.

" sleep well Percy?" I asked.

" best night I've had in a long time." he replied. I think he winked at me. I'm not sure. I heard Sally sigh. What the hell? What is with everyone today.

" what?" Percy said. Oh, shit! I must have been staring at him.

" sorry." I said blushing.

* * *

When we had (finally) gotten to school that day, I was still a little embarrassed about this morning. Percy and I were walking down the hallway to our lockers.

" your getting looks." he said looking around.

" I know." I replied. I was. It wasn't unlike the movie theater. Except the people here know I'm a guy. I wonder if this is how Valdez feels. Never standing at the mercy of the crowd. The queen bee. Well there's a new bee in town and he's not interested in just being a worker. When we got to our lockers we got our stuff and then waited. I don't know what we were waiting for. Oh wait yes I do.

" hello hot shot. Harkem." Leo said Saying my last name like it was poison. I almost hissed at him.

" simmer down kitty kat" he said. Ok maybe I did hiss at him.

" hah! You wish you were my owner so you get up on this pussy." I said. In my head of course.

" in your dreams." he replied. Damn it! I always do that!

" actually, I'm in your dream Valdez. We all know you want me back Valdez." I said bravely speaking of our relationship. Leo started to blush.

" not true" he said lying through his teeth.

" your face says other wise." I smirked. His blush deepened.

" face it Valdez, ever since I broke up with you, you've been breaking people's hearts like I did yours. But it needs to stop. You take innocent people and deprive them of that innocence. You take people's cause I wouldn't let you take mine. To tell you the truth I'm glad I didn't have sex with you. I could have ended up with aids or something." I said saying what's on my mind. That felt good it needed to be said. Leo blushed so hard I didn't even know it was possible.

" now get the hell outta my site." I said waving him a quick finger and a 'tootle-loo" wave. Leo glared at me. I saw in his eyes that he knew I had won. He spun around a swiftly walked off.

" and the queen..." Percy started.

" has been beheaded and dethroned." he finished with a laugh.

"yes, yes he has." I said and shut my locker.

* * *

**End chapter... **

**Chapter 15 preview: **

_What you've been wanting to happen since chapter one... Yeah it happens in this one._


	15. Chapter 15

**thanks to all for the review! See you at the bottom!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Percy's POV

The next morning was awkward it was only this way because the night before, I had a wet dream about Riley. I don't know why I am so freaked out about that, I mean, I have had wet dreams before. But none about my best friend.

Line break

Riley POV

Breakfast was terrible! Not the food mind you, Sally is a great cook. It was Percy. He wouldn't look at me or talk to me. What did I do wrong? Was it something I did Yesterday? No it couldn't have been. I started to bite my lower lip in worry. Was he sick or something. Or maybe he feels guilty! Maybe he and Leo did really have sex and now he's afraid he is gonna have aids!

" what's the matter Percy?" I asked not being able to help myself. He looked up at me. There was a look in his eyes. One that said he was scared and the other looked kind of...loving. Maybe he fell in love with another girl. At this thought I became sad and kind of angry. This was the sort if thing you told your best friend! It also means that I've lost my last chance to be with him.

Line break

Riley POV

After breakfast I roamed around the house. We had the day off because the weather man apparently missed the fact that we were going to be getting a lot of rain. The school, being old, had lost power and we couldn't go. So roaming was all I did. I really wanted to talk to Percy, but at the same time I didn't want to. I was scared he would say yes about my girlfriend theory. I lowered my head to look at the ground. Let me run into a wall. I don't care. I was deep in thought while I walked. I bumped into something sturdy and hard. Thinking it was a wall, I tried pushing away from it, but I couldn't it had my arms in a tight hold. The wall person, let go of one if my arms and used it's hand to lift my head up. I moved with the hand allowing easy access. When I saw who it was, I yanked my head away, not want anymore if his poisonous touch. He grabbed my chin again and pulled me back to face him. The look in his eyes was so confusing and...different. I have never scene such a loving look on his face and then there was the fact that it was pointed at me, made all the blood rush to my you-know-where. Then Percy did the unexpected. He leaned his head down and pressed his lips on mine. I must be dreaming, I have to be dreaming. This would only happen in a dream. A dream. I decided and closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tilted my head while Percy lead. When Percy broke away, the look on his face scared me. He looked frightened and kind of angry.

" Percy..." I said softly grabbing his arm. He ripped his arm away.

" sorry." he said and ran away.

Line break.

Percy POV

What did I just do! I yelled at myself. I just totally crapped that up! The look on his face! Aghh! Why do I always have to mess stuff up.

" Percy what's the matter?" my mom asked as i plopped down on the sofa.

" I messed up mom." I said putting my head in my hands. I felt the couch dip knowing she had sat down beside me.

" what did you do so terrible?" she asked rubbing small circles in my back.

" I kissed him!" I gasped out. The rubbing stopped and my mom moved her hand to look at my face.

" and?" she asked in a so what sort of voice.

" and? And! That is not the kind of things best friends do!" I said looking at her like she was crazy. She started laughing. Laughing!

" Percy, honey. Did you ask Riley what he thought about it?"

" no, but I could see the look on his face. He looked just as confused and scared as I thought!" I pushed my hands through my hair in frustration.

" Percy, honey, I wasn't going to tell you this and I really don't want to but for your sanity, I will. Riley has feelings for you." She said placing her hand on my shoulder.

" what?"

She only nodded.

" so that means..."

" exactly that. Which also means that you need to go and find him." she stated getting off the sofa and helping me up.

" thank you mom. I love you." I kissed her check and ran off to find Riley.

I could hear my moms giggles behind me.

* * *

**there you o my little friends! See ya next chapter! **

**Chapter 16 preview:**

I was wrong. This Is not a dream this is a nightmare!


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't know what to say! So yeah see you at the bottom!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Riley POV

I was wrong. This Is not a dream this is a nightmare! I was pacing around in my room almost crying out of frustration. Nothing ever seems to go right for me!

" Riley!" Percy yelled. No not Percy, dream Percy. Why won't he leave me alone.

" go away." I said weekly shooing at the voice.

" listen Riley, I'm sorry! I really messed up." he said coming closer to me. I tried pushing him away but he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him.

" go away, leave me alone."

" no." and he pressed his lips against mine. If this is a dream this is the most twisted yet. If its a nightmare I don't wanna wake up. I threw my arms around dream Percy's neck,deepening the kiss. When Percy pulled away we were breathing heavy and looking into each others eyes.

" I love you." he breathed, stepping closer so that our noses touched.

" what?" I asked stepping back and tripped on a softball bat.

" I love you." he repeated this time louder, grabbing hold of me to keep me from falling.

"someone pinch me." I whispered shaking my head and pulling away.

" you think your dreaming, don't you? Well your not. Everything that has happened was real. Look, Riley, I am really, really sorry about what happened in the hallway. I was confused. I mean, your my best friend and my brother, what if you didn't feel the same way and...and..." Percy said pulled me closer to him, so that we were nose to nose again.

" I believe you." I whispered into his neck.

" look up." he said lifting my chin with his hand.

" I want to ask you..." he said staring into my eyes.

" if you would maybe wanna be my girlfriend?"'

" you have no idea how long I have waited, for you to say that!" I whispered. I moved up to kiss him again. He gladly accepted pushing his face to mine. I ran my fingers through his hair, hoping life could always be like this, but you know what life's a bitch.

* * *

**yeah! This is not the end! See you next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**How many years has it been? I am so sorry guys. I meant to update a lot during the summer, then I ment to update on my birthday (August 18, same as Percy's and for everyone wholistened to K-pop G-Dragon), then I meant to update the first day of school but things got really busy really fast. But now here I am not dead, still alive. So without further odew, chapter 17...**

* * *

Chapter 17

Riley POV

Months past and Percy and I Always spent time together. It was nice having someone to lean on. Since it was summer break Percy, Sally and I decided to go to a water park. The three of us haven't done much during the summer together because of Sally's old job but now she has a new one! So we can do more things together.

" are we there yet." I said for the 28th time.

" no but we are closer then we were 5 minutes ago." Sally said. I have no idea how she is able to put up with how impatient I am.

" hey Percy what do you wanna do first when we get there?" i asked.

" you know what I wanna do Ri only problem is, is that you won't let me." he replied. I sighed. I know percy wants it, I'm just not ready to give it to him yet.

" hey hey, tune it down with the suggestive words Percy! I'm still your mother and I'm still in the car!" Sally said shaking her head. Then it was Percy's turn to sigh.

" ok fine. So Riley... I know almost everything you own is sparkly, has sequins or some kind of glitter of some kind, this morning I didn't get to see your swim suit. What does it look like?" Percy asked. I could hear in his voice that he was half curious and half amused by the answer he thought I was gonna give.

" I'm wearing it." I mumbled.

" are you really?" Percy asked taking back.

" it's true." I said gesturing to myself. Truth is, I was. Percy was right most of the things in my closet are sparkles and glitter. Well everything except my swim suits. Being...who I am, I am very...weird about swim suits. The normal person who would see me at first would think, 'oh she's the kind of person who would wear a real showy kind of bikini something' but I don't.

" what are you wearing?" Percy asked sitting up from his lazy lean.

" umm... a pair of your swim trunks, bikini bottoms, a bikini top and a swim shirt." I said shyly wiping my bangs behind my ear.

" what but I thought that...you were...no sparkles!" Percy stuttered really confused.

" I'm gonna take the shirt off but the trunks stay on." I said.

" why?"

" we'll talk about it later." I said. Percy raised a questioning eyebrow and then nodded his ok.

" so what do you really wanna do today?" I asked again.

" you already know what I wanna do." he said and leaned in to kiss me. I let the kiss last about 10 seconds then I remembered where I was. I pulled away as quickly as I could. When I pulled away it made a gross sound like someone taking a big bite out of a juicy peach.

" Percy!" I said pushing him off me.

" your mom is STILL in the car." I said pointing up to Sally and blushing.

" I did not need to see that." Sally said sounding a bit disgusted.

* * *

**the next chapter should be up soon, see you then. **

**Chapter 18 preview: **

**Just having some fun at a water park.**


	18. Chapter 18

**this chapter is just a fun one, so enjoy. See you at the bottom for Important news.**

* * *

Chapter 18

Percy POV

This water park is the best! I love this place. And now being able to share it with the ones I love makes it even better.

" Percy!" Riley yelled.

" yes! What happened!"

" oh nothing just wanted to make sure you weren't dead." he said taking my hand. we were floating through the lazy river, just peacefully talking. My mom was floating a few feet in front of us.

" Percy." Riley called again, softer this time.

" yeah?" then he flipped my tube over. He burst out laughing.

" haha yes very funny." I said flipping my tube back over but not getting in it.

" but you know what's even funnier..."I said moving towards him. Realization flashed in his eyes.

" don't even." he said. Trying to move away from me.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him in.

" now it's my turn to laugh." I said doing just that.

" oh my god it's so cold. And deep!" he said shivering.

" cold, yes. Deep, not so much." I replied knowing his immediate answer.

"well not all of us can be 6 foot 3, Percy." he said gesturing to himself. I took that moment to take him in. Like he said in the car he was wearing a bikini top, which not to my surprise, was white and had some kind of silver sequin, sparkle things. He was also wearing a pair of my old swim trunks. They were some superhero, marvel ones that I had gotten in like, the sixth grade. Why I still had them I have no idea.

"let's tip my mom over." I said moving over.

" ummm okay. Help." Riley said putting out a hand so I could pull him.

" Riley the water is only 5'11"

" well, yeah, I'm only 5'5."

"oh."

" ok so what are we doing."Riley asked after a few seconds.

"we're gonna flip mom over." I repeated dragging him through the water. Riley simply nodded his ok. When we retched my mom we saw she was asleep. I couldn't help myself but to laugh. She was gonna kill us.

" 1... " I mouthed to Riley who had a huge smile on his face.

" 2..." he mouthed back.

" 3..." we screamed flipping over moms tube. SPLASH.

" ahhhhh! Cold!" she said splashing around trying to get back onto the tube. Riley and I couldn't stop laughing.

" OMG! You should have seen your face Sally!" Riley said helping her back into the tube.

" I am so gonna get you guys back." she said grabbing my hand and putting it on the tube handle doing the same for to Riley.

" let's go around again!" I said laughing.

* * *

**Yes it was short. Ok and now for important news, the rest of this story should be up within the next 3 days. I have decided to get it up soon before you guys come at me with pitch forks. So see you next chapter!**

**Chapter 19:**

**Mistake number 2 has been made.**


	19. Chapter 19

**here it is. see ya at the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 19

Percy POV

when we got home later that day it was after 12 o'clock. We were all really tired and ready to crash. Riley was already passed out on his bed and my mom I think was taking a shower. I really had to pee so I went to the hallway bathroom. Brushing my teeth lalala no problem. I turned to get the box of floss sticks, when I saw something interesting in the trash. I closed the closet door to take a better look. I took some toilet paper and grabbed it out if the trash. It was actually really gross. I looked at the item closer, to make sure my hypothesis is correct. And to my horror, it was. In my hand, in this little piece of paper, was a pregnancy test with a sign that read positive.

* * *

" Riley!" I yelled walking out of the bathroom and into our room.

" Percy?! What the hell! Go to sleep." he said laying his head back down.

" no, no! Not until you tell me what the hell this is!" I said flipping on the lights. I walked over and sat down next to him in the bed grabbing his shoulders and pulled him up.

" what the fuck is this?!" I asked shoving the Piece of TP in his face.

" it's a piece of goddamn toilet paper!" he said sitting up.

" what's inside the paper?" Riley grabbed the paper from my hand a peeked inside. He instantly dropped it in disgust.

" Percy! What the hell! Why do you... That's a... Where did you... And...oh...oh! Don't even fucking tell me! You have got to be fucking kidding me! You think its mine!? Really! Really! Percy I...I'm...I can't even..." Riley stuttered and then did the most unexpected thing. He started crying. Freaking crying!

" Riley? What's the matter?" I asked now really concerned.

" get the fuck away from me. Don't even touch me." he said really serious and deadly like.

" what? But Riley, baby..." I started.

" oh no. Don't you Riley baby me, you bastard. Right now I don't wanna hear, see, or feel you. And what ever other shit there is. I'm really disappointed in you right now percy. I think I may need some time to myself for a while." Riley said laying down and closing his eyes to go back to sleep.

What the hell... Did Riley just break up with me?

* * *

**yeah so Percy doesn't seem to understand the**

**Male anatomy. See ya next chapter.**

**Chapter 20:**

**...**


	20. Chapter 20

**_next chapter! See ya at the bottom._**

* * *

Chapter 20

Riley POV

So it was the next morning, I wake up with a huge smile on my face. Then I remembered what happened last night. Percy accusing me, wrongly, about being pregnant and then me breaking up with him. Why would he think i was pregnant? Who did he think I hooked up with? This is crazy! I thought walking down the stairs for breakfast. Maybe last night was just a dream. A nightmare. Maybe I'm still asleep. I thought. Then if course to test my theory i slapped myself. Let's just say that my face looks like its been in an abusive relationship. Oww! When I got down stairs, I still had my hand over my face, which I think now is swollen.

" Riley?! What happened?" Sally asked.

" I maybe, kinda, sorta, slapped myself." I answered.

" Ri, I thought you were done with the self harm thing! Do I need to call Dr. Cindy and schedule an appointment?" she asked picking up a phone.

"no, that's not why I did it." I said and then plopped down on the couch and patted the space beside me. Indicating for her to sit. She did and I told her what happened last night. When I finished my story I turned to look at Sally. Her face was kinda white but also tinted green. Oh my god! Did she have a stroke?!

" Sally?" I asked grabbing her hand. "you ok?"

" yeah I'm fine it's just...maybe I should have told you earlier." she said gripping my hand. "the pregnancy test, is mine." she said closing her eyes.

" Sally why are you upset? That's amazing! Congrats!"

" thank you, I will tell you more about it later, but right now you need to go tell Percy." she said pushing me of the couch.

" ok." I said and rushed up the stairs.

* * *

******hope you liked it see you next chapter!**

******Chapter 21:**

******It's long?**


	21. Chapter 21

**yeah! Here it is.**

* * *

Chapter 21

Riley POV

"Percy!" I yelled running into our room. "it was your moms!" I said staring at the top of his head.

" my moms?" he asked raising his head so I could see his beautiful green eyes. I nodded.

" Riley" he said standing up. "I am so, so sorry. I really didn't know. It was late and I was acting stupid. Can you forgive me?" he asked.

" yeah." I said and he leaned in to kiss me. The kiss was full of want and passion "love you." I said.

"love you too."

" so tonight I want to take you on a proper date." he said grabbing my hands.

" yeah?"

" yeah. How does dinner and a movie sound to you?" he asked.

" that sounds amazing. Pick me up at 8:00" I said laughing. Wow. Sometimes it's hard to believe percy and I even had a disagreement. We get along so well together. I hope it's always like this.

"bye." Percy said and walked out the room. I closed the door when I saw him walking down the stairs. I looked at the clock, it read 9:00 am. So that's like eleven hours until I have to be ready. Looks like I need to dye my hair now instead of later. I grabbed a bottle of red hair dye and walked into the bathroom, humming P!nk's new song true love.

* * *

1:00 was when I finished the dying process. Now the styling process. I brushed it out and took out the razor. Now, I do have experience with a razor. I cut Percy's hair. So you'd think cutting your own hair would be easy right? Wrong! It takes more concentration. I carefully took the razor and started to trim my right edge. I stopped a little bit past my ear. I didn't kill myself. Success! I should start a DIY show on YouTube. I slowly opened the bathroom door to see if Percy was in the room, which he was.

" Percy!" I yelled making him jump.

" yes?" he asked with a funny look on his face.

" get out!" I said smiling.

" why?" he asked.

" I don't want you to see me, or for that matter my hair." I said.

" ok." he said. When he left the room I ran over and locked the door. I walked over to my closet, which i really need to clean it out, and started searching. When i was done looking it was 4:00. Now I only have four more hours. I had to have my outfit Sally approved first. I slipped in the clothes and unlocked the bedroom door.

"Sally!" I yelled. I heard her walking up the stairs.

" yes?" she replied. I pulled her into the room.

" what do you think?" I asked spinning around for her.

" lovely." she said. I had put on my favorite black maxi skirt, an emerald green off the shoulder top, and a pair of black ballet flats.

" you are really short, did you know that?" Sally said joking.

" whatever." I laughed. "and the hair?" I asked. Touching it cautiously.

" I love your hair, you got it the perfect color of red." she told me, touching it.

" and you shaved the side!"

" what do you think Percy will think of it. The hair I mean?" I asked thinking maybe I shouldn't have dyed it.

" he'll love it. He really will. But I think he's more in love with the person than the clothes." Sally said hugging me and walking out the door.

* * *

**Well I thought it was long... Did you enjoy? Comment if so. See you next chapter!**

**Chapter 22:**

**The date.**


End file.
